


私心（四）

by Antarktos



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktos/pseuds/Antarktos
Summary: 将军殇X神官浪本章是车，是车，是车老是被屏蔽，我也不想的（哭泣.JPG）可爱属于他们，欧欧西属于变态作者





	私心（四）

当二人加快速度行至地图上的河边时，发现在河畔有一座建筑被遮蔽住，只露出了边边角角。  
走近才发现，是一座废弃的神殿。  
“自从两百年前那场战役后，其他地方的神殿就这么被废弃着了啊。”殇不患看着有些破烂的神殿说道。  
他感到头有些晕，脚步虚浮。  
聆牙见状说道：“那也正好，今晚就在这里面过吧。反正是有屋子总比没屋子好。”  
浪巫谣推开神殿大门，发现里面居然还有几个破垫子，而且灰尘也没有特别多的样子。  
殇不患看了看内部：“应该是之前有过流浪汉居住，不过战争时期大家应该都去逃难了，也不会来这里了。”  
神坛上还有几只未用完的蜡烛，殇不患掏出了他没怎么用过的火折子将蜡烛点亮，橙黄的烛光顿时照亮了神殿内部。  
殇不患点完蜡烛都扯下披风垫在垫子上，然后自己坐了上去，刚想开口再说些什么的时候，浪巫谣将门关上锁好，转身就走到了他身边跪坐了下来，还没等殇不患反应过来就不由分说拉过了他的手臂，开始检查起伤口。  
“殇不患你是不是在隐藏什么，你中毒了吧。”聆牙看了看自家主人的脸色，向着殇不患说道。  
“呃……”殇不患犹豫了一下，见瞒不过了，老实回答，“是。”  
“很严重吧，会死吧，解毒方法是什么？”聆牙吐出了一连串话语，“你这个人在想什么，你要是在这里死去了阿浪怎么办？”  
“…………”殇不患沉默了，他经过考虑后发现确实如聆牙所言，如果真的葬身于此，那浪巫谣接下来如何与皇帝汇合也是一个问题。  
真是太大意了。  
“所以，解毒方法？”  
“也不是没有……只是……”  
“需要什么办法，快说！”一直没有说话的浪巫谣突然开口，他声音急切，看起来十分紧张。  
“就是……需要进行男女之事……”殇不患第一次见浪巫谣这么着急的神态，一时之间也忘记了顾虑，便吞吐说了出来。  
“哦，也没什么大不了的嘛。”  
“哈？”  
说话的是聆牙，他用平常唠家常的语气道：“那阿浪你就把我放在外面，我守门。”  
不仅殇不患，连浪巫谣也怔住了。  
“可是这个毒是只能跟女性交合才能解，必须得阴阳交合才行。”殇不患想到刚才那南蛮暗杀者大笑着死去的模样，苦笑道，“看来真的是准备充分了，想看着我这般模样丧生。”  
“怪不得刚刚那个家伙叫嚣着什么‘方圆十里都没有女人’……不过殇不患你不会不知道吧……”听了殇不患的话，聆牙也惊了，“阿浪作为神官体内阴阳之气是平衡的，从气的角度来说，既可以是阴，又可以是阳。”  
“如果是为了阴阳平衡而解毒，阿浪完全可以充当‘阴’的那方。”  
“也就是说，你面前就有一个现成的解毒剂。”  
听完聆牙的话，当事双方都愣愣地看着对方。  
“这不是最好的方法了吗，你们还在顾虑什么？”聆牙继续说道，“阿浪你也应该让他知道了吧。”  
“知道什么……？”殇不患回过神来，“等一下，这又不是儿戏……”  
“啊，殇不患你是榆木脑袋吗？”聆牙实在受不了了，“阿浪又不是不愿意。”  
“可是巫谣是神官，也不能就这样……”  
“殇不患你什么时候变得这么优柔寡断啦？我问你，你还记得上一次你平定南蛮之事吗？”  
殇不患用尚未陷入混沌的脑子思考了一下，点头。  
“你出阵那天，可曾记得阿浪有替你饯行？大捷归来之际，听到安魂之歌了吗？”  
“从那以后你只要出阵或归来，是否有留意过阿浪的演奏？”  
“我都说到这个份上了……那我再说一下，阿浪对别人可没有这么做过。”  
殇不患闻言，错愕地看向浪巫谣，后者从刚才开始，没有反驳也没有看他，一动不动地跪坐在他面前，保持着察看伤势的姿势轻撇头。他抿唇不语，在烛光的照映下，碧绿苍翠的眼眸好似一潭湖水，与那夜月色下一样，深邃美丽。  
他突然起身，走向了门口，然后把聆牙锁在了门外。  
“不患酱！看你了！”这是聆牙被锁在门外前的最后一句话。  
“巫谣……”  
殇不患喃喃道，他看着浪巫谣又走回他身边，正对着他缓缓坐下，然后与他直视，目光清澈而又坚定，没有丝毫动摇。  
“做吧，殇。”  
殇不患觉得自己一定是被毒晕了，现在肯定是在做梦，估计离死也不远了，不然怎么会梦到……  
梦寐以求的场景。  
那一瞬间，他的脑子里出现了很多场景，比如他第一次在国宴上看到那一抹舞动的火红身影，还有那神圣肃穆的祭祀场景下的庄严身姿，以及，在他带兵出征时候，城墙上传来的动人旋律。  
他曾以为，那是遥不可及的。  
如今却触手可得了。  
他朝浪巫谣伸出了手，那人也回应着握住了他的手，然后十指相扣，吻了上来。  
“唔……”  
唇齿交缠，一室旖旎。  
废弃的神殿中，两个身影交缠在了一起。  
浪巫谣退去了衣袍，肌肤暴露在了空气中，殇不患抚上他的腰肢，粗糙的触感令他忍不住颤抖。  
他也想了很多。  
作为神官，这种事是不被允许的。  
但是那又如何呢，对方是殇。是那个虽率领千军万马，但又温柔慈悲的人。  
他自幼生活在神殿，每日除了修习神官之道外，便是冥想。这份将身心都奉献给神的工作，对他来说倒也自在，毕竟他不是什么能言善词的人，而神殿的神职者都很会察言观色，也就这样日复一日地生活。  
直到那一日。  
也是南蛮大乱，他被请入皇宫，恰巧听到了一场豪情壮志的宣誓。  
那人雄姿英发，气势非凡，站在千军万马前，居然一点也没被压下。  
他仿佛看到了浩瀚星河。  
那日他知道了世界上另一种存活方式，有一种情感在心里萌芽了。  
他打听到那人名为殇不患，是护国将军。他跟随军队直至城门，眼看大军即将离去，他再也忍不住，弹奏了一曲行军之乐。  
再后来大捷归来，他从其他神职者那打听到军队即将到达皇城，又匆匆赶去，为生者安魂。  
这样的事在每一次那人出征时都会发生。  
他决定这样继续下去，直至那人娶妻生子，步入晚年，再也无法带兵打仗。  
神殿的人们都有所察觉，但都不约而同地装作没事的样子。  
聆牙为此还叹过不少气，多次询问他“这样真的就好了吗”。  
他是神官，怎么可以拥有私心。  
但是现在一切都不同了。  
那人在那个时候救了他。现在又面临这种情况，在听到解决方法的时候，他居然……  
他居然感到了莫名的喜悦。  
“殇……”  
一吻结束，他将那人的手拉至自己的胸口，想让他感受自己的鼓动。  
他想把自己的一切奉献给这个名为殇不患的男人。  
殇不患感受到了手掌处传来的细腻触感，以及肌肤下心脏的跳动。他顺手抚上了胸口的红樱，浪巫谣低吟出声，也伸手解开殇不患的腰带，握住了那根半勃起的巨物。  
在神官保养良好的手撸动下，男茎很快完全挺立了，神官见状抬腿就想坐上去，马上被殇不患制止了。  
“不行，这样你会受伤的。”殇不患喘着粗气，说实话他现在哪里都不好，但是他就不想让面前的人受伤。  
“殇，毒性会扩散，得赶紧……”  
“也不差这一下。”  
说完殇不患就把人压在了身下，分开了他的双腿。浪巫谣轻哼了一声，感觉自己完全暴露在了这个人面前。  
“稍微忍耐一下。”语毕，手指探入了神官的后庭。  
未经人事的后庭第一次被异物入侵，指腹粗糙的感觉让神官紧张了起来，他下意识想夹紧双腿，却被阻碍着没法闭合。  
“放松……”那人在他耳旁低语，一种羞耻的感觉涌上心头，初次尝试这种事的神官紧闭双眼，想努力迎合自己身上的人。  
柔软的后穴绞紧了殇不患的手指，他一点一点往里面开拓，指腹摩擦到一点时，殇不患感受到身下人无法控制地颤栗了一下。于是他开始朝那不断进攻，惹得浪巫谣忍不住睁开眼惊呼出声，整个人都颤抖了起来。  
“殇……！”  
回应是最好的催情剂，殇不患亲吻着他，开始增加手指，一起按摩着那里。  
“殇……殇……”浪巫谣从没有体验过这种感觉，不知所措地唤着身上人的名字，声音都染上了哭腔。  
他的性器也已经充血挺立，好像快要发泄了。  
“我在，再忍耐一下。”  
殇不患没有停下，反而加快了速度，另一只手抚上了浪巫谣挺立的性器，浪巫谣呜咽一声，泄了出来。  
殇不患取了点浪巫谣刚泄出来的精液，再次把手探入了他的后穴。  
加上精液的润滑，后穴已经被打开得足够柔软，殇不患抽出手指，握住自己的性器，抵住了穴口。  
两个人的呼吸都很沉重，殇不患温热的吐息喷洒在浪巫谣耳边，他低语道：“要进去了。”  
“……嗯。”  
身体被比之前粗了数倍的物体一点一点撑开，慢慢被填满的感觉让浪巫谣眼神迷离。同时，一股喜悦之情渐渐涌上心头，在胸腔蔓延。  
此时此刻，他终于属于这个人了。  
不是什么虚无缥缈的神明，也不是其他人，只是属于殇不患的。  
虽然这份性事目的并不在此，但是他还是无法不去想。哪怕只有此刻，他也满足了。  
殇不患在完全进入浪巫谣体内那一刻，所有前期的温柔尽数崩塌，他攀紧神官的臀部，开始犹如野兽一样横冲直撞。  
“唔……殇……殇……不患……”  
后穴传来阵阵快感，比刚才还有过之而无不及，他抱住了殇不患的肩膀，犹如溺水者抱住浮木。  
他止不住地呼喊着那人的名字，那人看似丧失了理智，却也低下头回应般地吻住了他。  
神官的身体柔软又美妙，殇不患只觉得自己在云端之上翱翔，犹如蛟龙入海在水中畅游。  
这就是原本献给神的身体吗，那我现在所做之事，想必会遭受神罚吧。  
他模糊地想着，但是那又如何呢。  
浪巫谣感觉自己体内的性器越来越坚挺火热，他受不了地绞紧了后穴，却换来更猛烈的冲击。  
同时他也能感觉到身上人身体里正在翻涌的真气，浪巫谣清醒了一点，抬手抚上了殇不患的脊背，渡气帮他疏通了下经络。  
直觉告诉他，快要完成了。  
由于敏感点被反复碾压，浪巫谣终于忍不住达到了高潮，他带着哭腔闷哼出声，后穴止不住地痉挛，不停地收缩吮吸着殇不患的性器。  
殇不患低吼出声，大量液体射入了神官身体深处。  
身体内部被粘腻温热的东西填满的感觉让浪巫谣茫然地睁着眼睛，这是他第一次感受到这种感觉，一时没有反应过来。  
殇不患放开浪巫谣，立马提身运气，感觉一股热液涌上喉头，他立马偏头，呕出一滩黑血。  
“感觉……如何……？”  
“犹如重生！”  
浪巫谣闻言勉强地撑起身体看着他，殇不患见状赶紧抹去了嘴边残留的血迹，伸出手来扶住了浪巫谣，然而浪巫谣却凑近他的脸，舔了舔他的嘴角。  
按理来说，事情已经解决了，但是……  
“巫谣，我……好像……又……”  
又硬了。  
浪巫谣没有说话，而是再次吻住了他。  
殇不患回吻住他，准备再次将人压在身下的时候，被制止了。  
浪巫谣就着刚才的姿势推倒了他，反客为主地骑在了他身上。  
“巫谣？”殇不患有点惊讶地唤他的名字，浪巫谣没有吭声，他呼出一口气之后压低了腰。  
“唔……！”  
“！”  
这个姿势对两个人来说都过于刺激了，加上刚才发泄在里面的精液的润滑，殇不患的性器顶入了一个更深的位置。  
身上的人并没有停顿很久便开始律动起来，殇不患只好握住对方的腰迎合对方的节奏，每一下都完全进入的感觉让他的头又开始昏昏沉沉起来。  
他看向对方的面庞，只见神官紧闭双眼，面颊绯红，完全投入在这场性事里。  
虽然很舒服，但是殇不患还是心生疑惑了。  
为什么巫谣会知道这么多技巧？虽然很生疏，但确实都是取悦他人的行为。  
“等，等一下巫谣……！”  
他捏了一把对方的腰，对方轻呼一声，停了下来，睁开了双眼，用湿漉漉的眼神不解地看着他。  
殇不患被看得喉头一紧，他酝酿了一下话语，开口问道：“巫谣，你为什么会知道这些……房事……？”  
浪巫谣看着他沉默了一下，然后才断断续续回答道：“……神官需要把一切奉献给神……所以，什么都被教会了。”  
语毕，神官眼神闪烁地移开视线，没再解释。  
“难道是……如果神也要……”殇不患像是明白了什么，“所以才会知晓这种……”  
没想到殇不患理解得这么快，羞耻心愈来愈强的神官想抬手遮住面颊，却被殇不患眼疾手快地抓住了双手。  
殇不患坐起上半身，用自己的额头抵住对方的额头：“现在才害羞吗？嗯？”  
看到浪巫谣有点慌乱的绯红面孔，殇不患的内心又柔软了一分，他亲了亲浪巫谣的嘴唇：“不用刻意来取悦我，这种事由我来就好。”  
闻言浪巫谣摇头道：“这是我……自己的意志。”  
语毕又觉得过于羞耻垂下眼睑红着脸不敢直视殇不患。  
然后感觉自己身体里的那根巨物好像又涨大了一分。  
没有等浪巫谣反应过来，殇不患就封住了他的唇，放开他的手抱住了他的腰，开始继续刚才被打断的事。  
浪巫谣本能地挣扎了一下，想要往后退去，但被殇不患牢牢地禁锢在怀里。身体内部被反复冲撞，摩擦的快感让他忍不住想蜷缩身子，只得环住殇不患的肩膀。  
现在做的事，是为了什么呢？  
他恍惚地想着。  
巨大的快感从后穴沿着脊椎一路上升，最后在脑海中炸开，他呜咽着，达到顶峰。  
白浊的液体飞散在二人腹间，殇不患扣紧了他的臀部，最后也发泄在了神官体内。  
殇不患这才结束了刚刚那个吻，双唇分离，牵起银丝。  
两个人都气喘吁吁的，但明显神官体力更不支，他腰身一软，殇不患见状把他拉入了自己怀中。  
浪巫谣依偎在他肩膀上，吐息喷洒在殇不患颈间。殇不患看着那颗橙色的脑袋，忍不住抬手摸了摸他的头发。  
二人都没有说话，沉默良久，殇不患突然开口了。  
“我第一次在国宴上见到你，还以为是于九天之上的凤凰降临到人间。”  
“自那以后，国宴上每每期待的，便是开场的祭祀。”  
他叹息了一声。现在想来，大概是那个时候，心里就有了一份不为人知的秘密吧。连他自己都没有察觉。  
怀中的人动力了一下，抬头错愕地看着殇不患。  
殇不患眨了眨眼，心想自己是不是说的太直接吓到别人了。但又转头一想，什么都做过了还怕这些算什么。  
他静静等待那人回音，结果那人再次回到了他怀里，紧紧地拥抱住了他。  
殇不患惊讶了一下，又哑然失笑，回拥住了那人。  
嗯，这应该也算回应吧。  
他抬头看向神殿的众神像，虽然饱经沧桑但仍庄重威严，注视着烛光笼罩下的二人。  
神殿外，有天空与风，大地与山，星与月华。


End file.
